The Choice
by Secret-Universe
Summary: Sylvia is getting to that time where she needs a long life partner but she's having trouble figuring out her type. What'll happen when she considers two people she'd normally hate? And even her best friend? Please R&R


_Our view slowly moves from a sun of golden color to a field full of large groups of wheat, slowly moving along with the winds' numerous patterns. No one seems to be in sight… till a voice called out,_

 _"Sylvia…"_

 _"Huh?" The Zbornak's head perked up, looking around. Someone say her name?_

 _"Sylvia…"_

 _She looked up to see a figure atop a rock far off in the distance. That must be who was calling her. Quickly she pushed her way through the wheat to get closer to this mysterious being. She had finally reached the center and pushed more of the wheat aside…_

 _There atop the rock appeared to be a Zbornak, a male to be exact, his skin a red-orangey color and his mane was white, blowing in the breeze. He glanced upward, his eyes showed a dark shade of red._

 _Sylvia stared in awe, "Hello handsome…" as the male jumped from his spot to greet her. Taking his hand, Sylvia happily ran with this stranger as bits of wheat flew about the two. They laughed, rolling down a hill together and landing side by side. Sylvia rolled onto her side, staring happily with her handsome stranger as he smiled back. She slowly leaned in to possibly kiss him, as he was doing the same…_

 _The skies suddenly grew a black color and the male Zbornak quickly pushed Sylvia down, looking her._

 _"Hey! What's going on?" Sylvia looked to where he was looking and spotted a shadowed figure that gave off a roar. She smirked, ready for a fight till her stranger held up a hand for her to keep back as he moved forward, cracking his knuckles._

 _Wait, did sparks just come off his hands? Since when could Zbornaks do that?_

 _The figure growled as the Zbornak got ready to fight, pulling out a… instrument? Looked like something familiar but Sylvia could see clearly what it was. It played off some very familiar notes though. The shadowed figure roared again and the male Zbornak leapt forward as well, calling out with his voice sounding like three different voices all at once._

 _"NUMBER 1 SUPERSTAR!"_

"Gah!" Sylvia jolted her head up, snapping out of her sleep. Looking around trying to recall where she was, she glanced over to see Wander, still asleep and curled up inside his hat, murmuring to himself. She sighed of relief, "That was some crazy dream…" settling her head back down to try and get back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sylvia was still in deep sleep. She stirred a little when she smelled something, probably breakfast that Wander had just cooked up. Yawning loudly, she rose to her feet rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Morning, Wan…der?" She paused, wondering if she was just seeing things.

The nomad looked in her direction. He somehow looked different, more…shiny from the morning sunlight.

"So, um…what's for breakfast?"

"Morning, Sylvia." He grinned, holding a plate of food in one hand and a drink in the other, "We've got eggs, toast and fruit for this morning, and even fruit juice."

Sylvia swallowed nervously. Why was she being like this? Wander was just a friend to her… wasn't he? She could only stare as he picked a bit of egg from the plate, "Do you like Sunnyside or scrambled?"

"Uh…" Flarp, he suddenly looked so handsome…

"Syl?"

"H-huh?" She snapped out of her haze, "Where am- Ah!" Suddenly losing her footing, Sylvia fell flat to the ground. Okay, that hurt. She froze a little when she felt the nomad's small hands helping her up again.

"You alright there, Sylvia?" Wander asked concern in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just…nasty little trip." She grinned sheepishly, while Wander looked at her funny.

"Wonder what could've caused that?" His attention turned back to hearing popping sounds coming from the pan over the fire he had made. "Up, there's breakfast all ready to go!"

Sylvia shook her head with a smile, "You didn't make anything for yourself yet, have you?"

"Aw, don't worry about me. I'll find something later to have."

Sometime late, Sylvia had eaten off most of her plate. The nomad really knew how to cook a good meal. She glanced at him, hands behind his back and smiling brightly.

"And Sylvia?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

He removed his hands from back to reveal a cupcake with pink, blue and purple icing that was covered with silver dusting. "Happy birthday."

Sylvia blinked, and blinked again, before grinning and leaning over to nuzzle her friend. "Thanks, Wander."

"Heh, no problem, buddy." Wander smiled, offering the cupcake which she took. "Perhaps later today, we can do a little something you'd like to do."

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." She took a taste of the treat, getting a flavor of vanilla. It was also cute how he made the icing look like a mini galaxy. Wander was always pretty creative…and caring of others, putting their needs before his…wouldn't be a surprise if anyone was to fall for the nomad…maybe even…

"Hey. Sylvia?"

She looked up, his face in a confused look.

"You're hazing out again, something wrong?"

"Nothing, just…some stupid dream of some sort, I don't know." Sylvia didn't really feel like talking about it, to be honest. It barely made any sense to her… Wander wanted to ask something else but his gaze turned upward to a familiar ship.

"Oh, look! There's Lord Hater and Mr. Peepers!" He waved to them, though they probably couldn't even see him.

Sylvia also glanced to the ship; more thoughts pushed their way inside her head. Hater… he was pretty much a man-child and she didn't really enjoy the 'date' fully with him that one time. But ever since he had helped save the whole galaxy from being destroyed, she began to get used to him and his antics. Wander of course had the feeling there was good inside Hater, so maybe she was slowly doing the same…maybe even more than that? And then there was Peepers, whom she always had a bit of fun with, wrapping him in her tail and smashing him around. Course, they had teamed up quite a few times and he was smarter then he looked, same went for Hater... Why was she thinking of them like this, they were supposed to be enemies… weren't they? She felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Yoo-hoo~ Sylvia~"

"Oh, Wander, um," She smiled nervously, "Did I do that again?"

"Yeah, you did." He thought for a moment, "Ya know, maybe some morning air will help you out. Maybe you can a walk through the village down there." He pointed toward a tiny town not too far off.

"Y-yeah, that could help me clear my head. I'll see you later." She waved before quickly walking off.

"Later, Sylvia!" Wander waved back and waited till she was out of sight before pulling off his hat. "Alright, Hatty. What should we surprise Sylvia with today?" He dug in, expecting to bring out a present wrapped up.

But instead what he got was a book that had the title "Know your Zbornak".

"Hm?" Wander flipped it over to where a page was marked; 'When a Zbornak reaches a certain age'. "You think this'll be something to help Sylvia?" The hat tilted as if in answer. "Well, if you say so." Wander then walked off the other way, studying the page as he went.


End file.
